


Castiel & Dean - Hot and Ready

by LoveCas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is hot and Dean is ready for more. But what happens if Sam were to walk in on them? And on Sam's bed of all places?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel & Dean - Hot and Ready

** Castiel & Dean – Hot & Ready **

                “Oh…” Dean moaned with delight, a bead a sweat traced his face from forehead to cheek. “Mmm…” he said, his eyes closed enjoying every moment.

                “Oh my Chuck,” Castiel exclaimed. “I’ve never experienced anything like this.” Castiel could barely breathe. If this was what humans could experience whenever they wanted, then being an angel was overrated. He grabbed the edge of the bed and squeezed with all his might. He could feel the mattress tearing beneath the sheets, but he just didn’t care.

                Dean opened his eyes and looked at Cas. “You like this?” he asked.

                “Oh, yes…” Castiel replied. “So much.”

                “Fill your mouth with this,” Dean said. Castiel grabbed it from him and stuck it so far down he almost choked. “Careful,” Dean said. “We have all night to finish.”

                Castiel didn’t want to take it slow. He wanted it all. And he wanted it now. It was magical. It was heavenly. Castiel couldn’t believe something like this existed on earth.

                “But it’s so good,” Castiel said as he swallowed. He looked into Dean’s eyes and smiled. “And I can’t believe it only cost five dollars.”

                “I know,” Dean said, grabbing another piece. “Hot and Ready pizza at Little Caesars for only five bucks. That place is awesome.”

                Castiel took another bite. A string of cheese now hung from his bottom lip. Dean looked over. “Uh-oh,” he said. “Looks like you got a bit on your lip.” Castiel wiped it away and it fell on the bed making a mess neither of them cared about.

                “You’re one to talk,” Castiel laughed. “It’s all over your face!”

                They both laughed, engulfed in the moment. All of a sudden, Sam burst in the room. Maybe he was here to join the fun?

                “What the hell are you two doing on my bed!?” he yelled.

                “I d’n’t wnna gt mu bed meshy,” Dean tried to say, his mouth full of the delicious goodies.

                “But it’s okay to get my bed messy? You’re so inconsiderate, Dean.”

                Dean looked at Cas who rolled his eyes. Sam’s off on another one of his crazy rants. How were they supposed to know he didn’t want his bed covered in their dinner? Sam could be such a bitch sometimes. But he was his brother and he loved him. Dean nodded to Castiel, Cas touched the bed, and the sheets were restored to their glory. Dean and Cas got up and moved over to Dean’s own bed.

                “Wait…” Sam said. “You can just touch something and clean it? I didn’t know that was one of your powers.”

                “It’s not,” Cas replied. “I actually just conjured you new sheets.”

                Sam’s eyes lit up. “You… you can just conjure anything?”

                “Of course. I’m an angel.”

                “So does that mean…” Sam’s eyes grew wide with anticipation. “You could conjure up another delicious Hot and Ready pizza from Little Caesars?” Dean stopped chewing for the first time in his life. Bits of food dripped from his overfull mouth as he anxiously awaited Castiel’s reply.

                “I guess… I guess I can.” Castiel waved his hand and a second tasty, steaming Hot and Ready pizza appeared. Sam joined Castiel and Dean on the bed. He looked at Cas, ready for the night before them. Cas looked at Dean, his eyes peering deep into his soul. Dean looked at the pizza as he stuffed more into his mouth, ever smiling. Then, together, the three of them had the best pizza the world had ever known.


End file.
